1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to garments having at least one support at the front of the garment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to garments having at least one support at the inside and front of the garment that does not shrink or stretch during wearable life of the garment to provide support and control in the abdominal region of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist numerous garments that offer various degrees of shaping and support to flatter the figure of the wearer. Often such garments have support panels that feature an elastic component that stretches over a desired body part to offer shaping or support.
Unfortunately, after repeated washing of such garments, the elastic components in the support panels fail due to exposure to detergents and heating. Alternatively, such garments fail because they no longer fit the consumer as they initially did when they were purchased. After repeated washings, the support panel stretches and never regains the initial support and shaping function that provided the garment with the flattering fit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that has support structure at the front of the garment that maintains shape and neither shrinks nor stretches throughout the wearable life of the garment to which it is connected.